poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with Emperor Nogo, he being frustrated at being lost by the Power Rangers. Emperor Nogo: Those rangers kept runing my evil plans, just like those Winx! Master Frown: This is getting anticlimactic! Brock: What'll we do now? Emperor Nogo: Hmmmm, it would seem that none of my evil plans to merge earth with the Shadow Realm, not even I have a answer. ???: But I do! Master Frown: Huh, Who's there!? Brock: We don't want any trouble! Emperor Nogo: Show yourself! As he showed himself, it was Lord Drakkon who came to see Emperor Nogo. Lord Drakkon: Just thought you could use my help, Emperor Nogo. Emperor Nogo: Lord Drakkon, why are you here? Lord Drakkon: I'd just happened to be in the neighborhood, just thought we can help each other. Emperor Nogo: Really, we're listening. Lord Drakkon: We have common enemies, the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Master Frown: Is that so? Brock: So, what do you have in mind? Lord Drakkon: With my Ranger Clones, we can invade the entire universe. Emperor Nogo: Perfect, that shall be arranged. Meanwhile, Raphael and his friends were hanging out at the park when the Lgihtspeed Rangers came. Carter Grayson: Excuse us! Ryan Mitchell: Are you the Mythic Rainbow Rangers? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's us. Angelina Rodriguez: Who are you guys, and how'd you know who we are? Carter Grayson: My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. And these are my friends, Chad Lee, Blue Ranger, Joel Rawlings, Green Ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Ranger, Dr. Dana Mitchell, Pink Ranger, and her brother, Ryan, the Titanium Ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: The Lightspeed Rangers, I've heard of you guys before. What brings you all from Mariner Bay? Chad Lee: We were send to recruit you guys on an important mission. Joel Rawlings: The entire universe is at stake. Kelsey Winslow: We'll need all the help we can get. Dana Mitchell: We're gonna have to ask you guys to come with us. As they arrived at Silver Hills, they all came to the very Clock Tower. Raphael Parker: Whoa, this place is really huge. Carter Grayson: That, Raphael, is the homebase of the Time Force Rangers. Joel Rawlings: This is where we meet them along with the rest of the Legendary Power Rangers. Saku: You mean there's more of you? Chad Lee: That's right, let's go. As they all went inside, there were other Legendary Power Rangers together. Ryan Mitchell: Everyone, these are the Turbo Rangers, the Android Counterparts of T.J. Johnson, Justin Stewart, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan. And this is Blue Senturion, and Zador, the Phantom Ranger and the son of Zordon. Zador: Hello, Mystic Rainbow Rangers, we are honored to meet you. Arnold Rodriguez: Thank you for having us here, Zador. Andros Hammond: Welcome, Raphael. I'm Andros, and this is Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane. We've heard a lot about you all, and we're truely honored to meet you in person. Zhane: Good to meet you all. Raphael Parker: Right back at ya, Guys. Melody Jetson: Wow, the Turbo and Space Rangers are here. Mike Corbett: Don't forget us, Melody. I'm Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, this is my brother, Leo, and his friends, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, and Kendrix Morgan. Maya: It's nice to meet you all. Angelina Rodriguez: Pleasure's all ours, Maya. Mike Corbett: (shaking hands with Arnold) Good to meet you, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: Leo Corbett: We've heard a lot about you guys. Raphael Parker: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5